


De Doden Wekken

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Episode Zero, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Met Halloween staat de poort tussen de wereld van de levenden en de wereld van de doden open. // 2xR krabbel met een <i>Episode Zero</i> smaakje</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Doden Wekken

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raising the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121253) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘Relena? Ben je al klaar?’ 

‘Momentje. Ik heb nog nooit zo’n ding gedragen.’ 

_Dus toch geen prinses?_ dacht Duo. Hij was het beu om de flexibiliteit van zijn plastic zeis op de proef te stellen. Hij zocht en vond een goede manier om de steel vast te houden, en zwaaide hem met een bevredigende _zoef_ rond boven het bed. Zijn gescheurde gewaad fladderde om zijn benen en de zeis floot door de lucht terwijl hij rond sprong. 

‘Duo?’ 

Hij draaide om zijn as, klaar om het onschuldige schepsel neer te maaien - en kwam oog in oog te staan met een leven dat hij al genomen had. 

‘Krijg de -’ 

Hij strompelde achteruit; de zeis kletterde op de grond. 

Relena, wiens uitdrukking het halverwege verbaasdheid en speelse verwachting hield, bracht een hand naar haar in het zwart gehulde borst en snelde op hem toe. ‘Is alles in orde?’ 

‘Waar heb je dat vandaan?’ vroeg hij, bracht zijn hand naar de hoofdkap van haar gewaad, maar verstijfde voor hij het durfde aan te raken. 

‘Geleend van Zuster Olivia, een van mijn oude docenten op het St Gabriel. Wat is er?’ 

Hij stootte een bibberig lachje uit en gebruikte de hand die ongemakkelijk in de lucht hing om door zijn pony te strijken. ‘Niks, niks. Je deed me alleen effe aan iemand denken.’ 

Relena greep zijn hand terwijl hij naar beneden kwam en keek hem aan met een blik die zei, _Praat alsjeblieft met me._

Hij schudde zijn hoofd om en drom herinneringen af te schudden die allemaal besmet waren met de stank van rook en verbrand vlees. ‘Niet vanavond. Er wordt op ons gewacht. Trouwens,’ voegde hij eraan toe, een arm om haar middel leggend en haar dicht naar zich toe trekkend. ‘Kuiser kun je je niet kleden, maar je ziet er nog steeds beeldschoon uit. Dat moet gevierd worden met een feestje, niet een tranentrekker.’ 

Ze keek hem scherp aan, zuchtte, en glimlachte uiteindelijk wrang. ‘Als jij het zegt.’ 

Ze zou hem niet lang onder het onderwerp uit laten komen, wist hij, maar hij vond dat eigenlijk wel prettig. Eeuwig blijven wegrennen en je verstoppen was ook niet alles. 

‘Ik zeg het.’ bevestigde hij, en fluisterde samenzweerderig in haar oor: ‘Ik ga je de hele avond uitkleden met mijn ogen.’ 

Als hij toch zijn goddeloze en godlasterende gangetje bleef gaan, zou ze hebben gewild dat hij het deed zonder spijt van het verleden te blijven hebben.


End file.
